Son of Kronos: The Awakening
by AnnaYasashii
Summary: Paulo Rafael Caliber has been living a normal life. Not until some furies took notice of him. As he plunged into the world of the Greeks, he found some mysteries of his family, his life and how the whole world sees him as.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Here's one of my editing stories with still just like, 3 chapters.**

**I swear High School is Tartarus.**

**Enjoy the 2 chapters! If I get enough reviews, I might update. :3**

**~ Anna Y.**

* * *

I

Paulo

As an ordinary Saturday afternoon, it was supposed to be ordinary. Not until some stupid furies ruin it.

Oh, who am I actually? My name is Paulo Rafael Caliber. And, I am being chased by Mrs. Dodds and Mr. Dodds.

I was at my school, on a Saturday. Why? Well, I kinda flunk in half of all of my test thanks to my ADHD and Dyslexia. And I'm really not the kind of study type. Whenever I study, the words fly off the page, my left leg jump 1m at A time. So, good luck to a failing grade.

So, here I am, at Mr. Dodds math class trying to pay attention on how to convert the previous and present readings of a electricity bill into a grand total. Key word on TRYING. So far, I don't get anything at all. All I get is Mr. Dodds smell. Ick.

" and you subtract the previous reading with the present readings- Mr. Caliber are you listening?" Mr. Dodds glared at me. I wasn't listening. Oh, just don't mind me, I'm just paying attention to my sister's conversation over by the Oak tree.

My sister, by the way, is Christine Caliber. She and her friends, Chelsea and Reolyn, are what I call the 'girls who talks something that I don't understand'. Although, they are wicked smart whenever it comes to think about something. Wits I tell you. Wits.

I could tell Chelsea is sneaking glances at me. Once, I asked her where's my sister, she said she has no idea, but on how she said shook me up, like there's wrong with my presence being with her. And that one time, when I accidentally misplaced her notebooks, she just gave me a glare that says ' _Do it again or you'll die painfully_'. Whenever she gets mad, she gives the person a full lecture not to do. It's just plain wrong.

Anyways, Mr. Dodds was still glaring at me when I stopped looking outside. But, what made my blood run cold was a sound that looked like he is making it in his throat.

"Direct Orders, Paulo Caliber" He shrilled. His eyes turned into a coal like state. His body grown thinner and thinner. His mouth and teeth had grown prehistoric and his teeth had grown sharper than my dog. His back had grown wings and he shrieked at me. Uh-oh.

I had to get home. Just as then, time slow down. I don't know what's happening, but, I need to get home. Quick.

Time then runs back and he ran to me and I knew than to stand on my seat. His claws almost raked my shoulder as I ran to the door. As I run in the hallway, I bumped into a teacher. Must worse, Mrs. Dodds.

" Oh, Honey, why are you running?" She asked sweetly. Most likely with venom.

I panted. " I…Don't….know…" I couldn't tell that lady that her husband is a monster killing freak. Yes, her husband. I wonder if she's the reason he's a monster.

" HONEY! Don't let him go!" Mr. Dodds yelled across the hall. I turned to Mrs. Dodds but she turned to the same maniac Mr. Dodds is.

Mr. Dodds materialized 5 feet from us. He kept advancing at me. Mrs. Dodds kept her claws at my shoulder. I am pretty sure they have venom dripping into my shoulders right now. Mr. Dodds lunged at me. I closed my eyes and prayed that my death would be pretty quick. But I felt nothing. Just a sound.

SHLANG!

I pry open my eyes to find the two monsters nowhere to be found. Standing in front of me, was Chelsea.

" I should've brought you sooner. Come on, if you want to live, follow me." She said as she ran outside of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Paulo

Chelsea's speed and agility was fast. For an ADHD kid like me, she is fast.

She ran past pedestrians and traffics, I can barely keep up with her. She moves like the wind. Or, the wind help her with running. Which comes first.

She kept running until she stop into a halt. I stopped running and panted, using her shoulder to support my weight. She looked at me and looked back to the sky. She whistled to the sky. For a few minutes, I couldn't register what is she doing. Then, a figured emerged from the light. It look like is has wings. Wait, scratch that, it does have wings. I realized it is a Pegasus. But, I thought those were just like in myths?

" I know, you might thought they just come in Myths? Questions later. More is to come if we just stand here. Hop in" Chelsea said. She hop into the Pegasus as if it's no big deal. Pssh.. yeah right.

" I ain't hopping to the horse." I said.

The horse walloped. " I don't speak horse, but I am pretty sure you just offended him."

I swallowed. " Him?"

" Guido, meet Paulo. Paulo, meet Guido. Yes, it's a him. Now, come on!" She glared at me. I got no choice but followed her.

" Alright, but if something happens while I'm sitting in this horse, I am going to sue- youuuuuu~~~!" I said as the horse bounded into the air. I couldn't finish my sentence, I was flying 100ft above the air. Or 10 times higher.

" Guido, for Camp half-Blood, Long Island!" Chelsea commanded Guido. Guido whined and flew west.

We landed on a hill next to a pine tree. I stumbled a bit and my vision was shaking. In any words, I was alright.

" Where are we?" I asked as Guido flew away to who knows where.

" Camp Half-blood. A safe haven for being like you, like me, like us." Chelsea answered. I turned toward where she is looking at, was no camp.

We trudged down way to the hill. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture- an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena-except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and goat-kind kids played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and I wasn't hallucinating when I saw some of their horses had wings.

" Were here" Chelsea said. I looked at the blue house in front of me. It had 4 windows showing, a good-looking porch, with two figures playing Pinochle. What was the bizarre thing is, the two figures is a guy that looked a lot like someone in my History textbooks and the other guy was really from a history textbook, only that, modern.

The wheelchair guy noticed me and Chelsea and smiled. Chelsea walked up onto the porch and I followed. The other guy, who is really from a history book, looked up and grumbled, " well, miss avenger is here."

Chelsea looked like he wanted to vaporize the guy, but she held her temper and turned to the wheelchair man. " Chiron, I found him dealing with fur-" she stopped herself. Considering her mistake, she cleared her throat. " Excuse me, I found him dealing with the Kindly ones." She gritted her teeth just to show she doesn't like calling the winged beast a _kindly one_.

The wheelchair man, Chiron, nodded. " I see. Another possible half-blood. Is he only one? Or there are others?"

" He has a sister. But, not a half-blood. I am close with her." Chelsea said. I raised my brow at her, but she paid no attention.

" Ah, step-siblings. Do you know about this, young man?" Chiron asked me. I nodded. My mom, adopted Christine when I was 2 years old. Since then, I've been comfortable living with her, but she annoys me heck.

The history guy turned to Chiron. " Chiron, are you playing or not?"

Chiron turned to him and chuckled. " I am very sorry Mr. D."

I turned to Chelsea for an explanation. " Mr. D- Dionysus, god of wine. How did he turn up here? Chased an off-limits nymph and his Dad, send him here as a punishment."

My mouth turned into an O and I looked back to the pair. Chiron seemed to be winning, and Mr. D didn't looked mad one bit. As if he was used to Chiron winning. Huh, losing in Pinochle for a thousand years can become a habit.

" Chelsea, you may go back to your activities now. I'll handle the young man." Chiron said without looking up from his deck. Chelsea nodded and ran away. Leaving me with Chiron and a thousand year old wine god.

" Young man, why don't you sit down and introduce yourself?" Chiron said. I took a sit in the middle of Chiron and Mr. D. Making sure I'm having distance with the god.

" Do you know how to play Pinochle?" Mr. D said.

" Y-yes, sir." I stuttered.

" Well, good, then." He grumbled.

" Young man, what is your name and age?" Chiron asked kindly. He has this mischievous glint in his eyes when he asked this. I gulped down my nervousness and answered.

" Paulo Rafael Caliber, sir and I'm 14." I answered.

" Just call me Chiron." Chiron insisted.

" Yes, Chiron." Chiron looked at Mr. D as if it's his cue to do something. Mr. D sighed and looked at me with no emotion.

" Yes, yes. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood yadar, yadah." He waved his hand and a bottle of wine appeared along with a wine glass. I looked at it with awe.

" Mr. D…" Chiron warned him. He sighed and the wine turned into…..Diet coke?

" What's a half-blood?" I asked. Curiosity always get over me. I hate it when that happens.

" A half-blood is half-human, half-god." I was about to ask Chiron what kind of god but he beat me. " Half-Greek god."

I'm half-god? Well, I've been living without A dad since and my mom never told me what happened. As if, telling me, would be the end of the world.

Chiron explained to me that the Greek Gods live in the Empire State Building, the west side of the fire, about all the Greeks and everything. I just sat there, stunned about every fact Chiron had told me. By the time the lecture was done, I looked over the cabins as Chiron said. One of them could be my dad's. Ares maybe? I'm good at fighting. Or Poseidon? Swimming is one of my specialty. Or Hermes? I'm good and quick at the internet.

Chiron cleared me out of my thoughts. " Why don't you have a quick tour of the camp? I'll call Chelsea right away." As if on que, Chelsea walked back here to the big House.

" Tour, Chiron?" she asked nonchalantly.

" Please my dear. And the bunk for him. Thank you." We left with Chiron winning against Mr. D.

Chelsea and I walked around the cabins. It seemed awkward walking with your sister's friend. Especially, when she's half-god. So, I started out a conversation.

" So, were half-bloods." I said.

" Yes. This is like a training ground for kids like us. Not most Greeks get outside to the Mortal World. Some do, do you know that band, One Direction?" She asked. I nodded.

" Zayn's a son of Aphrodite while Harry is a son of Apollo. The other guy's just mortals." She waved her hand. I looked around. We seemed to be in the Amphitheatre.

" And don't forget Bartholdi, son of Athena, built the Statue of Liberty to represent his mom." She quoted. " And do you know Victoria Secret is a daughter of Aphrodite? Well, whoever started Victoria Secret is."

" So, enough about them. Who's your godly parent?" I asked.

" Ares" Chelsea answered. I looked at her with shock.

" Really? I never seen you as-" I was cut off by Chelsea as she flipped me to the ground with her leg stepped on my chest.

" Aggressive" I heaved.

" Don't say that again." She said. I nodded.

" As I was saying…." I zoned off. She started to explain that the cabins are for the 12 Olympians and the other portion is for the Minor gods. Once she was done, we were at Cabin 11, as she calls it.

" Welcome to, Cabin 11" Chelsea said blankly. Two guys in orange CHB shirts opened the door and smiled cheekily at me and has this trouble-looking glint in their eyes. They have brown curly hair, upturned nose and pointy ears.

" Paulo, meet Connor and Travis Stoll. Sons of Hermes." Chelsea introduced me to the twins. Connor inched closer to Chelsea and nudged her.

" Hey" Connor smiled at Chelsea. Chelsea smiled back. They're dating?

" Yes, my friend, they're dating." Travis whispered to me. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

" Undetermined. Not yet claimed, good luck guys." She waved to the Stoll brothers and they turned to me. Uh-oh.

" Come in, to the Hermes Cabin. Where we, accept unclaimed kids, and, keep your wallet in your pocket unless you want your allowance to be cut short" They both said in unison as they led me inside. Oh joy.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Paulo

The Hermes Cabin was not really crowded as Chelsea describe it. More like 50 bunks were pushed and 20 empty spaces bunks. As long as they don't touch my stuff, I'm cool with anything.

" Pick a bunk." Connor ushered me. I immediately picked the bunk next to the window. I got a full view of the West-Northern part of Camp.

Next to me, Travis nudged me. " You know Capture the Flag?"

Weird question, but I answered anyways. " Yeah. We play it in Camp when I go to my hometown."

" Hometown?" The twins questioned at unison.

" The Philippines. I lived here for 5 years of my life, actually." I answered.

" Well, good. Cause we need to pulverize the Ares Cabin and the Apollo Cabin." Connor praised. In the distance, I could hear Chelsea " We heard that Stoll!"

" Dude" Travis nudged Connor " Don't let your girlfriend know."

" You guys are really dating?" I asked in astonishment and wonder.

" Oh gods," Connor rolled his eyes. " Wasn't it obvious? Duhh."

Travis whispered to me. " Since she arrived at camp, Connor couldn't take his eyes off of her." Then Connor whacked him in the head and Travis started to sing. " Connor said, He tried to stand although his knees are weak. He tried to talk, although he cannot speak." As he runs out to the pavilion, with Connor at his tail.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I could tell it was 3:30 pm. My sister and my Mom would be worried right now. I step out of the cabin and walked around Camp Half-blood. It was bizarre, I mean, every kid in here must be children of gods. Minor or Olympian. Some were having a sword fight. Some were building they're own weapon. Some were having Archery. Some were just hanging out as a regular person. As if, this were nothing. How could they just sit in here, not knowing that the gods exists, and everything?

" It's bizarre, I know." A voice said.

I turned to find Chelsea looking at the same direction as I am. Looking at the others chasing each other. Satyr's chasing Nymphs. Younger campers getting Pegasi lessons. Stuff like these don't happen at all in your life.

" How do you live with this all?" I asked.

" You can get used to it at all." Chelsea said. She did a 360 turn and walked away. Not before she said, " You are going to get claimed soon, Paulo. You will find a place here. Oh yeah, heads up"

I turned my head to see barrels flying towards me. I never run that fast in my entire life.

* * *

At dinner, Chiron had some announce including teams for Capture the Flag. Apparently, our Cabin-The Hermes Cabin- Need to beat the Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite, Nike, and the Morpheus Cabin. While us, The Hermes Cabin, is with Athena, Poseidon, Demeter, Nemesis, and the Hephaestus cabin. Seems legit.

" Well, after the bon fire, will be Capture the Flag. Rules will be explained soon." Chiron ended the speech with that.

After dinner and the bon fire, as expected, it was Capture the Flag. As I was strapping my armor. Chelsea and some person in an armor came up to me. I didn't know who it is, cause the person was wearing an helmet. Chelsea gave me a smirk.

And in every word, she jabbed a finger into my armor. " We. Are. Going. To. Pulverize. You." And with that she left.

" We'll see about that!" I yelled back to her. I don't know if she heard me or not, but she didn't cared one bit. And so do I.

Chiron caught our attention. " Campers! This day is for Capture the Flag. Rules are no maiming, no killing. The wounded will be treated and so forth. Now, into positions!" Chiron stomped his hoof and the campers cheered.

I walked with my other cabin mates. This girl from the Athena Cabin, Annabeth, was the one with the plans.

" Alright, Stolls, and the half of the Hermes' cabin, You go over defense. Me, Percy and Rovin will be getting the flag. Hephaestus Cabin, you are in offense. Demeter Cabin and the other Half of the Hermes' Cabin, watch the Flag and don't forget to search the perimeter. Athena cabin do the same on Offense. And you" Annabeth pointed at me. " Are going with us."

I was about to protest but the conch shell blew. Great, what do I know about getting flags? All I know about is that Sulfur send Yuki to the Multiverse.

" Scram!"

As I walked around the forest, I heard some shuffling, I turned my back but no one's there. 10 seconds later, I was pinned to the ground with an bow and arrow aimed at me.

" Lookie, Lookie, what we got here." A familiar voice said. I glared at her.

I had to be her. Chelsea.

" Prisoner, you're with us now." The Helmet voice said. The person removed it's helmet and I stared at the blonde haired wonder in front of me.

" Reolyn?!"


End file.
